


Sea-tale

by PokeDaWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Here are more tags, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry I never post, I'm sorry if its boring, I'm sorry!, M/M, Oh! Warning!, People die in this, Please give this a shot?, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a mermaid, Right?, Sea-tale, This is like reverse oceantale, and when I do its not even for the other stories, but still... they die, but you are the fishy person, cuz its still undertale characters, i still have no idea what i'm doing, if that makes sense?, in chapter 5(?), its for brand new ones, not super graphically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeDaWriter/pseuds/PokeDaWriter
Summary: You wait, and watch the storm slowly die out, until the sun shone through the water, dancing on the multicolored scales of your tail. Even though it took the storm a few hours to dissipate, you still silently watched. It's not like there was much else to do. Time passed so slowly in the ocean and it had been years since you last talked with someone of your species, much less conversed with something from the land.With a flick of your tail, you launch yourself up to the surface, your eyes sweeping over the bareness. Nothing but blue for miles and miles and miles and- wait... what was that?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After helping a normal human onto a lifeboat that had a loud skeleton and a metal human, you find that they're all alone, far away from the others who escaped from the same sinking boat as them. Wanting to help, you stick by their side, hoping you can help them live until rescue.In the meantime, Sans is having a freak out.





	1. Sinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [people waiting for my other stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=people+waiting+for+my+other+stuff).



> Hi! Poke here. Thank you so much for giving this a shot! And I'm really sorry that I never work on the other stories. Its been busy... I'm sorry, but thank you for reading!
> 
> (Try to find all my bad puns. I dare you.)

You watched the waves crash and churn in the storm, pitying any poor soul who got caught in it. It was quite beautiful, though, from your safety underwater. The crashing of the waves was mesmerizing, and the way the bubbles were thrown about was just hypnotic. You sigh, bubbles from your breath floating up and joined the near silent chaos.

 

You wait, and watch the storm slowly die out, until the sun shone through the water, dancing on the multicolored scales of your tail. Even though it took the storm a few hours to dissipate, you still silently watched. It's not like there was much else to do. Time passed so slowly in the ocean and it had been years since you last talked with someone of your species, much less conversed with something from the land.

 

With a flick of your tail, you launch yourself up to the surface, your eyes sweeping over the bareness. Nothing but blue for miles and miles and miles and- wait... what was that?

 

Focusing, you notice a speck on the horizon, and if your listened closely, you could hear some high pitched noises. Diving back underwater, you sped over, glad to finally have some entertainment. Something other than the colors blue and black....

 

Thanks to your tail, you made your way over to the "speck" in no time at all, however, the sight was not pleasant.

 

A cruise ship was sinking.

 

It had capsized and was quickly sinking. Passengers screamed, panicking, as crew tried to calm them down and shuffled them into lifeboats. You could children crying, screaming for their mothers. From your distance you could count at least ten lifeboats floating on the still rocky waves of them ocean, and more were still being let down.

 

There were still thousands of people in the boat.

 

Some had probably already died.

 

You couldn't wait a second longer with that thought and dived underwater. Summoning all your power and magic, you swam under the boat and tried to slow its decent into the darkness. For just a few minutes you managed to keep the boat from sinking any further, the literal weight of the passengers lives on your shoulders, spurred you on.

 

However, you just couldn't last.

 

With a final shove, you send the ship upwards just a few inches, before you slowly sinked down, attempting to recover your energy. Exhaustion overtook you as you slowly closed your eyes when you noticed a small, shadowy figure sinking.

 

A child, no older than six, was drowning. Their arms and legs flailed as they tried to swim, but they continued to sink into the cold abyss. Air bubbles escaped their mouth, as their tears joined the ocean and their screams rang soft, painful melody.

 

Reinvigorated with panic for the child's safety, and you sped over, and grabbed the child's arms. This made the child panic even more, and the struggled to get out of your grasp, however, you held firm, and with a few steady beats from your tail, you returned the child to the surface, their mouth greedily sucking air in. After locating the nearest lifeboat, your swam over, pulling the exhausted child along, then lifting them into the boat. As you did this, you ducked underwater slightly so the only part of you that could be seen was your arms.

 

"Help the child!" A voice screamed, and you felt the kid being lifted out of your hands and into the boat. A hand grabbed your wrist, but you pushed downwards, pulling out of their grasp.

 

"There's someone still in the water!"

 

Before they could jump in to "save" you, and see what you really were, you pushed yourself father down, and swam back to the boat, which was sinking even faster now thanks to all the water inside it. You circled the boat, trying to find a way inside, finally finding a door. Swimming inside, you navigated the halls, attempting to find someone who was still alive.

 

A body floated past you, the person long gone. A little blue cartoon heart floated in front of them, and you stared. The dead body stared back. You managed to quickly tear your eyes away. They couldn't be saved, but maybe someone else can. Quickly, but gently grabbing the heart, you sped forward and eventually found a dry area: a dining area.

 

People were clustered on tables, the nearest exit either a good 20 feet underwater, were you had come out of, or about 10 feet above them, with water quickly coming in. You could hear their collective cries from underwater. You carefully placed the heart to the side, then swam up, startling the people on the floating table next to you.

 

"Where did you come from?!" They yelped.

 

You opened your mouth to talk, but months of disuse made your voice scratchy and hard to understand. "Here... to... help. Guide... you... through... boat... save... you..."

 

A lady looked at you like you were crazy, but the woman behind her seemed to understand, and pushed forward two children. "Save them. Please."

 

"You can't be serious!" Cried the first woman. "They'll drown!"

 

The other woman bit her lip. "They'll drown if they stay here. They at least have a better chance with..." she indicated toward you. "a mer-person." She then turned to the kids. "Be safe, and hold you breath for as long as you can. She'll guide you out." The woman hugged the kids then, gently pushed them into the water.

 

"I... come... back..." you said horsely.

 

Both ladies nodded, and you wrapped you arms around the children's torsos. "Take... big... breath..." After hearing the children take a very big and exaggerated breath you pull them under, and sped through the hallways, holding the kids close. You burst through the door that you came in through, then race to the surface. The kids gasped for air, and you dragged them to a life boat, pushing them on. Rain pelted your head, and weighed down the children,but you still managed to get them into the boat.

  
Again the people tried to help you, by you wiggled away and dived back down, returning to the dining area. Hopefully you can at least save a couple more...


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is crap, but I do hope you enjoy it! The entire story has been written on my phone, so if you notice a spelling or grammar mistake feel free to point it out politely! Thank you so much!
> 
> -Poke
> 
> Warning: Strong Language  
> Try to find the puns!
> 
> EDIT: I just wanted to say thank you! I love writing and I've gotten so much support for this story, even more than my other ones combined! (And I thought this one would be a flop, haha.) Hust for this story I've gotten 15 bookmarks and so many kudos! It's unbelievable! So, thank you.

Water crashed over you, as you pulled the last person from the dining room to the surface. Lightning lit up the poirong sky. The cruise boat was gone, and you had just barely managed to save this person. Now the problem was finding a lifeboat. Your eyes scanned for a sight of orange, as your tail worked overtime, keeping you above the waves. Finally, you spotted one, and hightailed over to it.

"Help!" You croaked as you neared the boat. "Help!"

A pair of strong arms, plucked you and the person right out of the water. Quite frankly, you couldn't care less if they saw what your were at that point. You arms were as sturdy as overcooked noodles, and your tail was tired and sore.

"DON'T WORRY! YOU ARE SAFER NOW!" exclaimed a loud voice. You nodded, then slowly drifted to sleep.

When you woke up, you were still on the orange lifeboat, but your tail hung over, and draped into the now calm waters.

"OH! HELLO!" You turned your head and saw... not a human. That was definitely it a human. Holy shit it was a talking dead human.

You yelped, and flopped backwards, away from the very tall and scary skeleton.

"Darling, there is nothing to be afraid of. Especially for you! Now me on the other hand... Well, I'm very lucky Alphys made this body waterproof."

You slowly turned you head around and came face to face with... a metallic human? How was that even possible?

"Hey, uh, they look kinda scared. Maybe we should give them some space?"

"Not much space on this boat, darling."

"BUT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

You cleared your throat, gaining the trio's attention. "Who... are..."

They seemed to get the gist before you finished your sentence. The metallic man pointed to himself. "I'm surprised you don't know me darling. I'm Mettaton, star of the over and underground!"

~~Obviously not the star of the sea.~~

"AND I AM GREAT PAPYRUS!" exclaimed the skeleton. "MASTER CHEF AND MONSTER MASCOT!"

The human you saved, gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm, uh, Tom. I'm a chemist." He said with a weak smile.

"____," you croak. "Where... is... everyone?"

Mettaton sighed dramatically, then leaned back, putting a hand on his forehead. "They've disappeared into the horizon! The dastardly waves threw us far apart, separating us from our fellow passengers!"

You gave him a deadpan stare, then pushed yourself upright with your arms. After a quick stretch, you flopped into the water, splashing some water into the boat. "I .... look... for them." The trio nodded, and you dived underwater. You swam and large circle around their boat, trying to find the other boats while keeping them in sight.

No luck.

Swimming back, you shook your head, and disappointment visibly flooded their eyes.

"THAT's ALRIGHT! AS LONG AS YOU TRIED YOUR BEST!"

Silence swarmed the group, as the realization of just how bad the situation was occurred to everyone. Even the waves were silent, but almost in a mocking sort of way. As if they were saying "I am your prison, and I will be your coffin. You will never escape me."

You lightly hit the side of the boat to get their attention. "I push... boat... you... find... others... good?" Your throat started to hurt from use, and you placed a webbed hand on it.

"GREAT IDEA FISH PERSON!" The skeleton bellowed.

You cringed at the noise. Your ears were not used to hearing such loud sounds. The ocean was normally silent, with the occasionally whale call. The skeletons' aloud voice would take some time to adapt to. Beating your tail, you push against the side of the boat, going in the opposite direction of the waves. The three on the boat searched, holding a hand above their eyes. Hours passed, and everyone's spirits slowly decreased. Even the happy, loud, skeleton was beginning to look lost.

"You look tired. Do you want to rest?" asked Tom.

"WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR QUITE SOME TIME!"

You nod. Since you were still sore from saving people, a break was needed.

You let go off the boat, and floated beside them. The trio continued looking into the horizon for any signs of help or others.

"DO YOU SENSE ANY SOULS, METTATON?"

"I'm afraid not, Papy dear. I can't even sense the souls left from the boat."

"So... what are we going to do?" Tom asked. "We're lost at sea. We have no food, no fresh water, and no communication with anyone but the people here." He indicated towards you, and the other two on the boat. "Our chances of survival and little to none."

"WELL, WE CAN HOPE! SURELY SOMEONE WILL FIND US EVENTUALLY!"

"But what until then?" Tom replied. He didn't sound rude, just concerned. "I don't know about Monsters, but humans can only survive a few days without fresh water and three weeks without food."

"I have a magic filter for water, darling," replied Mettaton. "So, we're good on that front. I also have sensors for nearby technology, souls, and other little things."

"I..." they turned to look at you. "I... find... fish... eat."

"So, we're golden!" said Mettaton.

Tom looked as if he had more to say, but remained silent. Papyrus and Mettaton chatted while you floated by, occasionally holding onto the boat. Tom still looked worried.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "What's that?"

You whirled around, and Papyrus and Mettaton turned as well. Dark shadows were speeding over, and gray, pointed fins grazed over the water's surface.

"Are those shar-" began Mettaton, but you didn't hear the rest as something sharp dragged you under the waves.

 


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans realizes Pap isn't safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, I just wanted to say thank you. Everyone's support is really nice, and inspires me to write!
> 
> Again, please point out any errors or mistakes that you see! Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if you don't.

The smell of pie wafted into the living room, letting everyone know it was snack time. Frisk, Alphys and Undyne paused their game, and Sans sat up ever so slightly. Just a minute later, Toriel walked in carrying many plates of warm pie in her hands and on her arms.

"Who is ready for pie?" She asked cheerfully.

"HECK YEAH!" Yelled Undyne, pumping her webbed hands into the air while Frisk vigorously nodded.

Toriel handed everyone a plate before returning to the kitchen and grabbing the pie and a slice for herself. She the sat behind Frisk, napkins at the ready.

"DIS IF GRAT! (this is great!)" exclaimed Undyne with a full mouth.

Toriel sighed, "Thank you, Undyne, but you are setting a bad example for dear Frisk here."

Undone swallowed loudly. "They started it!"

Frisk stuck their tongue out, pieces of the pie decorating the muscle. Toriel tutted, then whipped their messy face with a napkin, gently scolding them about being more neat and polite.

Sans poked the pie with his fork, his mind drifting off. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a yellow claw tapped him on the shoulder.

"T-thinking ab-bout Papyrus?" Quietly asked Alphys. Her tail was wrapped around her feet, the points on the back of her head were shiny from a recent shower.

Sans gave his classic grin. "Yeah, can't help but worry, you know? I know the chance of it sinking is really low, and the chance of death is only one is 6.25 million."

Alphys nodded, attempting a reassuring smile. "Y-yeah. T-the biggest risk there is-s p-probably Mettaton," she half joked.

They were pulled away from their conversation when the TV was switched to the news. Toriel's face held an expression of horror and fear.

"What wrong, Tor-" Sans began, but his voice got caught in his non-existent throat, and his eye lights disappeared.

"The MS Seven Seas has been reported sinking, and passengers are being evacuated as we speak," announced a reporter. "Let's go to John with a close up view."

The screen split, the first reporter going to the left and a man in a helicopter, helping a person inside, going to the right. Rain poured from outside the flying vehicle, and lightning flashed, showing a better view of sinking ship.

"What's it like, John?"

John cupped his mic with his hand. "Not good Patty. The MS Seven Seas has almost completely sunk underwater, and while there are a lot of lifeboats out in the water, it's almost certain not everyone made it out." He paused to help another shivering person inside, handing them a blanket. "What's worse is there's a major storm, which makes recuse very difficult. I'm going to have to cut off here. A lot of people need to be saved!"

The screen went back to just Patty. "Good luck, John. And good luck to the people of the boat. I hope it turns out alright, now for the weather. It's going to be..."

Toriel muted the TV, and a horrified silence hung in the air.

"Papyrus!" exclaimed Sans.

"M-Mettaton!" Yelped Alphys.

Sans could feel his magic flaring, but what could he do? He didn't get a good enough view of the helicopter to teleport there.

There was nothing he could do to save Papyrus.

It was hopeless.

Sans  
HP: 1 --> 0.5

Alphys laid a claw on him. "I-it's g-gon-na b-be alright. Y-you s-said it y-yourself! Only 1 in 6.25 millions c-chance of t-them dying!" She was doing an awful of covering up her doubt in the situation, but... her words had hope.

Papyrus was most likely alive, and with his athletic abilities, and Mettaton's self-centered-ness, he would definitely get off the boat.

Sans  
HP: 0.5 --> 0.75


	4. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know sharks hunt in groups? Great White sharks hunt in groups! It's so cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and thank you so much for the support! If you find any mistake, kindly point them out! Thank you!
> 
> Warning: a bit of blood, and shark attack

Your pained cry was lost to the depths of the ocean, as seeming endless amount of sharp objects ripped into your tail. You forced yourself to overcome the pain, and quickly access your surroundings. Blood was clouding your vision, but you could still make out the shadows of four... no five sharks. The alpha was probably the one bitting you.

Bending forward, you slap the shark's gill, shocking it and causing it too loosen its vice-like grip on you. Pushing yourself out of its mouth, you used a bit of magic to push the water away from you to give yourself a bit of distance between you and the sharks. You also quickly use magic to stop the bleeding, as a temporary fix to your wounded tail.

The sharks circled you, their black eyes assessing your every move, be it finch or swish of your tail. You tried to keep track of them all, using you eyes to follow the ones in front of you, and judging the distance of the others by the flow of he water around you.

For a moment, time seemed to pause.

Then the shark that still had your blood still fresh on its teeth, darted toward you. Rushing up, you do a backwards flip, and the shark went under you. As that shark rejoins the circle, another speeds towards you and you gave a mighty slap with your tail, sending it about five feet to the side.

You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your arm, and you cry out. Your tears are swept away and join the salty mix of the ocean. Facing the shark, punch it in the nose. It let's go of your arm, and you slap it with your tail.

The sharks circle you once more, and you could tell by their body language that they were considering just finding new prey. They just needed to be put off a bit more. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes...

And sang.

Even though you hadn't hadn't had to use your voice until recently, your song was crystal clear, and vibrated through the salty water. It was graceful, but also had some aggression behind the notes. The shark slowed as you sang, and they realized that you would not be the meal they were seeking. One shark, the alpha, turned around and began to swim away and the others turned and followed.

Even though they were leaving, you continued to sing until they disappeared into the murky blue of the ocean. Finally, you sighed, and let out a hiss. The pain was catching up with you, and you swam to the surface, cringing the entire way.

Resurfacing, you were relieved to find that the boat had not drifted from your visibility, but it had gone fairly far. Sighing, you add more magic to your wounds and begin swimming over to them. You were going to need a more permanent solution to the tooth dents, or else you would eventually run out of magic energy and bleed to death.

Approaching the boat you were surprised to hear nothing. Two were hunched over, the metal human and normal human, while the skeleton had his gloved hand over his eyes and was looking in the opposite direction of you.

"Hey... Hey!" You called, you voice still scratchy.

The three whirled toward you, nearly toppling the small craft. The metal human and human looked stunned while the skeleton looked overjoyed.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE!" Exclaimed the skeleton happily.

"We're saved," whispered Tom, tears of relief filling his eyes. "We're saved!"

"We were so worried about you, darling! How ever did you escape from those sharks?"

Shrugging you swam up, and indicated for them to help you in. Papyrus(?) hulled you out of the water, and you saw them gasp and flinch.

"Darling, you arm!"

"Look at their tail!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT FISH PERSON?"

You shook you head, as he laid you down in the boat, your back against the other side. Out of the water, your magic began to fail, and the bright glow of your magic flickered and dimmed away, leaving the punctures to freely bleed.

"Help..." you croak. You vision began to have back spots and the edges started to fade black as well.

"Do something!" Tom yelled, panicking. "Please!" He added.

"Papyrus! Darling, heal her!"

"I'M ON IT METTATON. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET HIS SECOND FISH-LIKE FRIEND DIE!" You felt a warmth on your tail, before blacking out.

Your eyes fluttered open to see the a dark sky with stars dotting it. Sitting up, you noticed the bite marks on your arms were nothing but small bruises, and your tail was mostly recovered, only missing a few scales.

"You really had us worried there, darling." You turn toward the voice, and see Mettaton casually leaning on the side of the boat. He flicks his head, moving hair out of his vision. "You're lucky Papy knows healing magic. Well, I guess Papy and Tom are lucky he knows healing magic. You are the one who is going to get the food."

Raising an eyebrow, you point towards him. Mettaton looks confused, then shakes his head. "You're going to have to use your voice, darling."

"What... about... you?"

Mettaton shrugs. "Alphys installed solar panels in me. I only need the sun."

You cock you head, confused, but before you can ask about what "solar panels" are, Mettaton continues. "Darling, I have a request. I asked Tom earlier, and it took a bit, and he eventually agreed, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me documenting this journey of ours and turning it into a video. If we survive, it's sure to be very popular, and I would like to be able to reference it in the future."

Confusion decorated your face. "Vid... eo? What is... video?"

Mettaton looked a bit taken aback by your question and your were worried you had offended him somehow, but he started quietly laughing.

"My apologies, darling. Video is basically a moving picture. You know what a picture is, right?" After you nodded, he continued. "Video is basically a series of pictures that makes something look as if it is moving, even though it technically isn't. Not anymore, at least."

You nod, still slightly confused. "You want... to make... video?"

"Yes, darling, but I would like your permission first. You would be in the video quite a bit since this is a documentary of our survival."

Still not completely understanding the whole "video" thing and why he needs your permission, you nod. "Very well."

"Wonderful, darling!" He cheered. "I've actually be recording since Papy and I left the harbor, only turning it off for... certain situations." Mettaton grinned, and you felt even more confused. He continued. "It was going to be a documentary of our trip, and it still will be, but the focus will no longer be about having a good time. It'll be all about surviving! How exciting!"

Nodding, you flex your tail, feeling only slightly sore.

Laying your head down onto your arms, you close your eyes. "You must be tired, darling. Have some rest." were the last things you heard before sleep engulfed you.

 

 


	5. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew find out that Papyrus and Mettaton aren't at shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is a bit angsty, so watch out.
> 
> Thank you again for all the support! It means so much to me!
> 
> And sorry about the shorter chapter. I just didn't know what else to put...
> 
> Posted at 10:09pm

"Where's Papyrus?"

"And Mettaton?"

The desk lady sank in her chair as the group of monsters crowded around her. "P-please, w-wait one moment," she gulped. Looking back at her computer, she typed for a moment, looked puzzled and worried, then continued typing. She bit her lip and looked back at the monsters. "I-I'm afraid that P-Papyrus and Mettaton are not in our data bases."

Undyne slammed her fist into the desk, causing the lady to flinch and cracks to appear in the desk. "That's impossible! Check again! Expand the search or something!"

Swallowing, the lady typed again, clicked around on the computer, then continued typing. The tension in the air was tangible, as everyone waited with baited breaths. The lady turned to them, looking extremely nervous. "I-I expanded t-the search f-from j-just this hospital to any hospital or hotel that a p-passenger of the MS Seven Seas is r-residing in. I'm afraid there are n-no results. I also ch-checked the missing list. I'm a-afraid to tell you that their names w-were there."

Silence.

"This... this can't be happening," Undyne whispered. "Papyrus... Mettaton."

It seemed as if the world had stopped. The background hustle faded into nothingness.

"Um, are you alright?" The desk lady asked tenderly.

Toriel hugged Frisk, the two sobbing. Alphys covered her mouth with her claws, collapsing onto the ground as tears poured out of her eyes, and Undyne began yelling, tears of her own spilling out. Sans' eyelights disappeared and he felt his legs tremble. Magic tears rolled down the side of his skull, as he stared at nothing.

Undyne's outburst startled others, but no one intervened as she yelled curse words, pacing around the room. A mother quietly led her child to another room, covering his ears. A man eventually walked over with a pillow, and handed it to Undyne, and she snatched it and began screaming into it, her nails ripping it's fabric. Another person walked over to the main group and pulled out a packet of tissues, handing some to Toriel and actually dabbing the eyes of Alphys and Sans.

Others passed by, letting the group have the little privacy they could get. After all, not everyone was lucky enough to be able to have their loved ones come home and people deal with grief in their own way.


	6. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish and fire don't always mix. Whales are cool and we/reader meets another of mer-person!
> 
> Oh and Sans gets determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for all the support. It means so much to mean. And I'm so sorry that this took a long time. School started and I was just feeling really uninspired.
> 
> It's finally done though!
> 
> Oh and per usual, if you notice any mistakes, please notify me! Thanks!
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in knowing my tumblr? Just asking...

Getting a fish into the boat from the water was a challenge, especially since it was still alive. It kept slapping your face every time you managed to get it even slightly out of the water, and every time Papyrus tried to help by grabbing it, the fish would slip out of his gloved hands and you had to chase it down again.Finally, you managed to grab it and throw the fish onto the boat. It hit Tom squarely in the chest and he nearly tumbled out of the raft as the fish flopped onto the floor. Mettaton gave it a small shock to quickly kill it, and you watched as his hand disappeared into his body, only be replaced by a black tube.

"What's that?" You asked.

"A flamethrower, darling."

"Flamethrower?" You repeated, tilting your head.

"Mettaton..." Tom said wearily, still trying to catch his breath after the fish hit him. "I don't think that's a good id-"

FWOOSH

A burst of warmth hit your face as a flurry of red, orange, and yellow filled your vision. Yelping, you dove underwater, instantly feeling cooler. You saw Tom sinking in the water, flailing, so you swam over and pulled him to the surface a decent distance away from the boat.

"Hmm, I probably should have used smaller flame." In Mettaton's hand was a black pile of charred dust.

"What... was that?!" You exclaimed. Your body trembled. "What were... those colors? Why was... that so warm?"

"That was fire," Tom calmly explained as you help him back onto the boat. "Have you never seen it before?"

You paused. "I... have seen it before.... On other boats... and from afar underwater... I did not know... what it was."

Tom looked thoughtful. "What you saw underwater was probably an underwater volcano of some sort. Which means what you saw wasn't fire, but..." He continued talking, stopping only when he finally noticed the confused look on your face. Tom's face went a bit red. "And... yeah." He finished bit a lamely.

"WOWIE, TOM! YOU SOUNDED SO SMART! LIKE ALPHYS! HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT?" Exclaimed Papyrus.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned away from the conversation to look at Mettaton. "Darling, I hate to ask this, but can you catch another fish? I don't think Papy dear and Tom will be able to eat this." He indicated to the back ashes in his hand.

Sighing, you nodded, and turn. You were about to dive when you feel vibrations in the water. You couldn't help but grin, and you turned back, splashing a little water to get everyone's attention.

"WHAT IS IT?" asked Papyrus.

His question is soon answered as water is spewed into the air, like a fountain. You laughed and dove down to meet your old "friends" and their young. The whales sang as you swam around them, gaining a better view of the babies.

Returning to the surface, you saw the awed expressions of Mettaton, Papyrus and Tom as whales surface to breath. Some even jumped, sending mini waves toward the boat. You can't help the gentle smile that crossed your face as you watched them. They just looked so innocently happy.

Diving down, you sought fish, following the path the whales were originally taking before they stumbled onto your group. Finally, you found a school of fish. Their silver scales and rapid movements mimicked a tornado as they try to deter predators, such as yourself.

Circling the school, you scanned for any fish that are even slightly outside of the main group. Locking on to a target, you darted forward, grabbing it tightly in your hands. The rest of the school tries to dodge you, forming a tunnel that you glide through. You begin swim away, content with your catch.

Then you remember Mettaton's error with the flamethrower. He probably needed a few practice rounds.

Bubbles left your lips as you sighed, and circled back to the school. The first fish still struggled in your grasp, but you payed it no mind. Darting forward once more, you attempted to grasp another fish, and scowl when your hand is empty. You raced back into the silver tornado, the school bending around to avoid you.

You managed to grab the tail of one fish. Pulling it closer to your body, you pinned it against you chest then got a better grip on it. Content, you began swimming away when a fish slams into the side of you head, causing you to nearly loose your prey. You whip around, annoyed and contemplating if you should catch the one that hit you with your mouth.

You nab it with you teeth. When you notice someone's watching you.

His eyes are a deep green and his hair floated in a halo shape around his head. Light danced on the scales of his dark green tail, and a fish struggled in his hand. It looks like he's about to throw it at you.

It's another of your kind.

You are not looking forward to what happens next.

He released the fish, satisfied that he finally has your attention. You cautiously watched him, the fish in your mouth flicking you.

"You," he started. "Why are you catching so much?"

You don't respond. What's the point? It would release one of your prey and you already know what his reaction will be.

"Do you have young?"

You twisted around and attempted to leave, but he easily caught up, and snatched the fish from your mouth.

"Answer me."

"No. I don't."

"Then why are you catching so much?"

You looked away. He looked disgusted. "You are helping the humans, aren't you? You are the one endangering us all, aren't you?"

He released your prey as if it burnt him, and you quickly grabbed it in your mouth again.

"How something as stupid and useless as you could be the same species as me, is beyond me," he hissed. "You'll get yourself killed helping those humans. Well, it's not like anyone will miss you. No one misses pollution."

You dodged a smack from his tail, and raced away.

\------------------------------------------

A quiet knock on the door startled Sans out of this trance.

He walked over and opened the door to his hotel room. Everyone is gathered, their clothes black and faces solemn.

"Are you ready, Sans?" Toriel asked quietly. He nodded, grabbing the hotel room key from the AC slot, before walking out and closing the door behind him. The group silently traveled to the elevators, down to the lobby and out of the hotel where taxis were waiting for them.

The ride was 30 minutes of hushed conversations, careful words, and preparations. Once at the stop, the driver insisted they only pay half, and Toriel thanked them, but insisted the group pay the full price for their journey, with extra tip.

They joined the crowd of people dressed in black. Mourners crowded around and small stage, many with flowers. They spoke quietly and everyone became quiet when a person walked into the stage.

"We are gathered here today for one collective reason. To mourn the loss of those we deeply cared about. The lose of the many beautiful souls who went down with the MS Seven Seas. What started as a relaxing trip, became a nightmare as it went down. You all have my condolences," the speaker began.

Sans tuned it out. Papyrus... couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Not Papyrus. Not his little bro. Not the person he loved most. Not after they finally got their happy ending. Not like this.

Papyrus's image briefly appeared on the screen behind the speaker, along with Mettaton. The speaker said their names, then continued down the list of those lost.

No. Sans could feel it in his bones. Papyrus was still alive. Somewhere out there, in the big blue ocean, Papyrus was still alive.

And Sans was determined to find him.


	7. Author Apologizes And Explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in months and here’s why

____For those who read this, thank you. And ‘this’ isn’t just referring to my explanation. but rather my entire work known as “Sea-Tale.”

it means so much to me that so many of you like my work, and even comment on it, saying that you like it. It give me the motivation to write more and work on this.

I had the entire plot for Sea-Tale written out on my phone. I’m pretty busy with school and my other responsibilities, but I worked on it when I felt inspired enough to write something good that you would all enjoy.

So, I want to apologize for the slow writing rate. I wanted to write something good, but I never felt good enough to write, if that makes sense?

Now, here’s the real problem...

My phone... crashed... hard.

I lost everything. Not just the Sea-Tale summary. But the new chapter I was nearly done with. I lost my photos, my other notes, my school reports/notes I had written on my phone, conservations I saved in order to note later, school work I needed to add to my notes, etc.

I LOST EVERYTHING.

I tried to get things up from a backup, but... it couldn’t do anything... it could only pull my stuff from 2015.

I’m DEVASTATED. I’m literally now, YEARS behind in some of the stuff I need to do.

I’m so sorry.

Until I can get my life back together, Sea-Tale will be on pause. Pause. Not ended. Just to spite my circumstances, I refuse to give up on this story. I will write when I can, but it will take some time for the new chapter to come out.

I just want to thank you all for your understanding and cooperation. It means so much to me that you all like this story and are will to put up with my crap updates. Hopefully, I’ll have everything back to normal by summer of 2018 (yes, I litteraly lost THAT much stuff. And time will continue as well, it won’t let me catch my breath or anything.)

If you have any questions, you can comment or if you want to Private Message me or just want to talk via tumblr, say so in the comments and I’ll give you my tumblr.

Anyways, I’m sorry for the extended wait, and I thank you so much for being there to read my work.

Poke


	8. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say thank you for all your support. It meant so much to me that you were there for me and how patient you all were. I was able to recover some of the data and I managed to get a lot of lost info from friends and family.
> 
> So, as a sort of thank you for being here for me and as a gift for the holidays, I managed to write another chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support.
> 
> -Poke
> 
> PS: I wrote another story called Serpent Shenanigans if you wanna check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is reveals something, Sans is very stressed and everyone’s worried.
> 
> Per usual, if you see any grammatical or factual error, please tell me so I can correct it right away!

The small waves quietly lapped against the boat, creating a melodic lullaby, while Papyrus and Mettaton leaned on each other, one of them gently snoring. Your tail rested between a bony and metallic leg, the fin going over the two limbs. Trailing your hand in the water behind the boat, you looked up at the stars, enjoying the peace and quiet.

It didn’t last very long though.

A small whirring noise caught your attention, and you looked to your side at Tom, who was huddled up in a fetal position. He seemed to be staring at something in his hands. Slowly, you rested a hand on his shoulder. He jolted, rocking the boat slightly.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered.

“You... okay?” You asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

He nodded. “Yeah... I’m just... anxious.”

“Anxious?” You tilted your head.

“Yeah, anxious,” it didn’t seem like he wanted to continue, so you let the subject drop.

“What was the noise?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

He looked surprised. “What noise?” You tried to imitate the whirring noise and Tom gave a quiet chuckle. “Oh, that must have been this,” he pulled out a strange-looking metallic object. It was a seemingly black box, with different mechanisms protruding from the various sides.

Tom turned the box so you could see a small disk half in, half out of the box. He flicked it and it began spinning and he fiddled with the other parts. On another side, the box clicked when he pressed down on smaller circles, reminding you dolphin calls, and on another side there was a switch that could go back and forth, but other than that and a few other mechanisms, the box didn’t do very much. “It was birthday gift from my son. To ‘help with my nervousness,’ he had said.”

Tom smiled at the memory.

“It was poorly wrapped, but I could tell a lot of effort was put into the wrapping and hand-made card, and it made me so happy. I still have that card in my bed stand.”

He paused as his facial expression shifted from his happy reflection of the past to something much sadder. He went silent and you waited for him to continue.

It was only a minute later when he spoke again. “I’m really worried about how my family is doing. They... probably think I’m dead, and I don’t want that grief on them, especially since I’m alive.” He paused. “I really want to see them again.” He was biting his lip. “But, even with you helping us, there’s still a high chance their grief will not be unjustified. We, well, I don’t know about Papyrus, but I don’t get all the nutrients I need to live from fish. I’ll be good for a while, but...” he looked hesitant. After sucking in a breath he said, “I’m... sick.”

You stared at him. “Sick? How so?” Perhaps if it was something you had heard about, maybe, if you were lucky, you could find the ingredients to help him.

Tom waved his hands from side to side. “Don’t worry! It’s called -“ he tells you a sickness you’re not familiar with. “It’s not infectious, but I need medicine to fight it off. And... I haven’t had access to any since I’ve been on this boat. So...”

Your eyes widen with realization.

Tom was dying.

And there was nothing you could do to save him.

——————————————————-

Books lay strewn across the desk, open to various pages with diagrams about ocean currents, wind patterns and other ocean information. A map was at the center of the desk, and different kinds of markings and notes had been meticulously written down along the edge and in different parts in the middle. Sans traced his finger across the map, attempting to consider every possible variable that could affect where Papyrus could be.

Hopefully, Papyrus’s location didn’t have to be an exact coordinate. If Mettaton and Papyrus truly were in the same boat, and still alive, Mettaton’s scanners and signals would definitely go off if he managed to get within a 1000 foot (304.8 meter) range, the extended distance being a curtesy of Alphys and magic.

He could definitely rule out certain parts of the ocean and anything near a coast. However, that still left quite a bit of area and with the ocean constantly moving and changing...

Sans muttered a long string of profanities, glaring at the map as if it was all the map’s fault for the sinking of the MSS Seven Seas. Grabbing one of his many reference books, he flipped through the pages as the rest of the pile plummeted onto the floor, joining some ripped sheets of paper, broken pencils, and more books on the floor.

“Just hang on, bro,” Sans muttered. “I’ll find ya.”

———————————————————

Toriel, Alphys and Undyne sat at the kitchen table, waiting for two more people to join them. A quiet knock caused their heads to raise and Toriel stood and walked to the door. “Thank you for coming. Please come in.”

The fire elemental nodded and stepped inside, Asgore following close behind. Toriel closed the door, then showed the duo to the kitchen table. Once everyone was seated, Toriel cleared her throat to gather their attention. “Again, thank you all for coming. I’ve gathered everyone here because Alphys, Undyne and I are worried about Sans.”

Undyne brought her fist down but paused right before hitting the table, seeming to remember the loud noise would wake Frisk. She tapped the table. “He won’t leave that damn room! And any time I tried to forcibly get him out he would either shortcut back in or lift me out!”

“I-I tried t-talking to him, b-but unless it’s about ocean currents-s he w-won’t listen,” Alphys said sadly. She put a claw on Undyne’s shoulder in attempt to calm the angry fish.

Toriel shook her head. “He barely eats, saying something about it slowing his progress down. If he continues like this, there will be no Sans to be there for Papyrus, much less rescue! This behavior is not healthy and he needs to take a break. Do you two have any ideas how we can help him?”

Grillby and Asgore look at each other. “I do not know if I can help, but I can try talking to him.” Asgore started to stand but Grillby stoped him.

The fire elemental spoke quietly, his voice crackling and popping like wood in a fire pit. “Take some ketchup and other food. I will prepare them now. He is undoubtedly hungry.”

With that, the Grillby stands. “I will be back in 20 minutes.”

“And we can think of what I should say to Sans,” Asgore finished. He turned to the others. “Now, what was the topic Alphys said we will talk about?”

 


End file.
